This application is for a HIV Research and Training Program (HRTP) between the University at Buffalo (UB) and the University of Zimbabwe (UZ). The HRTP will build on a recently completed AIDS International HIV Research and Training Program that was focused on re-initiating postgraduate training at the Master's level in HIV clinical pharmacology research at UZ. Scientific breakthroughs in HIV prevention and treatment research have produced evidence suggesting that interventions involving early access to antiretroviral therapy (ART) are highly effective in preventing HIV sexual transmission and vertical transmission during pregnancy, childbearing and delivery. Government and academic leaders in Zimbabwe have identified HIV Clinical Pharmacology Research as a key component of national planning for ARV access and HIV therapeutics to implement these scientific breakthroughs. The UB-UZ HRTP will focus on novel aspects that integrate clinical pharmacology research with: 1) ARV adherence, 2) clinically important pharmacokinetic drug interactions (e.g. anti-tuberculosis drugs, anti- malarials, hormonal contraceptives and traditiona medicines), 3) ARV disposition during pregnancy (secondary to WHO Option B+ implementation) and in infants, and to determine in utero ARV exposure, and 4) bioequivalency testing for generic ARV products prior to widespread implementation. These research areas integrate well with other NIH funded projects and regional capacity building. The HRTP will broaden the training focus to include masters, doctoral and post-doctoral trainees and emphasize a curriculum that provides an HIV Clinical Pharmacology Research Skills Toolbox for HRTP trainees to gain the skillset that will be required to be an independent researcher. HRTP trainees will gain focused clinical pharmacology research training at UB in an internationally recognized HIV Clinical Pharmacology Laboratory that complements the UZ Clinical Pharmacology Laboratory program. The UB-UZ HRTP has strong support from the UZ College of Health Sciences and the Ministry of Health. The HRTP will benefit from an expert Training Advisory Committee and a complement of highly motivated faculty that will provide the curriculum, structured research training and program evaluation that will assure a highly productive, efficient HIV research training initiative.